Class Powers
Class Powers (also called Class Skills or Class Upgrades) are skills that can be equipped to enhance a class' performance in Guild Battles and Guild Monsters. They are mostly bought from the Guild Shop, Treasure Chests or obtained via special promotional events. They give more options to battling aside from the regular straight up duels, adding a bit of strategy to fights. As a general rule, class powers cannot be performed if either the caster or the target is in stunned status. Furthermore, they will only take effect if the user is victorious. The exception to these rules are passive skills and irremovable skills. Only 1 Class Power is allowed to be equipped at Class level 1-3. A second slot will be unlocked at Class level 4. A third slot will be unlocked at Class level 5. Currently level 5 is the max level of any class. Action and Damage types Class powers can be classified into two: damage type and spell type. This is based on how they are performed or applied in battles. Damage Type: These powers are performed when the action is directly attacking to damage an enemy. They can modify the damage both duelers take. *Confidence is also affected by spell type powers Spell Type: Applying these powers do not involve damaging either caster or target. Although they are applied through special actions, their effects are mostly used to improve performance in dueling enemies. Their effects range from increasing the chance of ally survival or having the enemy to take more damage, deal less damage and/or outright incur duel losses. For ally targets, the powers are always 100% guaranteed to succeed although the target ally is considered to be "defeated" despite receiving a positive buff. Keep this in mind when using powers such as Confidence and Illusion. In addition, there are several types of damages that some class powers do or affect. Base Damage: The regular damage involved in basic duels that is dealt and/or taken. Ranges from 130-170 for victories and 70-90 for defeats. Value is halved when stunned. Affected by defensive powers. Examples: *Rogue innate +100 damage skill when victorious * Deshara's +40 damage ability when victorious as a Rogue. Bonus Damage: Extra damage done in addition to the base damage in basic duels. Unaffected by defensive powers (bonus damages are fixed and does not decrease). Unaffected even in stunned status. Only affects main target. Examples: *Deianira's +20 Damage Ability *Gabrielle's +30 Damage Ability *Confidence bonus damage. Splash Damage: Extra damage done to enemies adjacent or at the same gate as the main target. Ignores defensive powers of the affected enemies completely. Examples: *Mage innate +10 damage skill on an entire enemy gate when victorious *Whirlwind cleave damage on enemies adjacent to main target in the same gate. Warrior Powers These powers can only be equipped by Warriors Rogue Powers These powers can only be equipped by Rogues Mage Powers These powers can only be equipped by Mages Cleric Powers These powers can only be equipped by Clerics Universal Powers These powers can be equipped by all classes. Notes * Assassinate and Smoke Bomb are purchased in Conquest Path Shop. * Focus Attack, Berserk, Cripple, Intimidate, Fireball, Enrage, Divine Favor, Mass Heal cost 2 tokens to cast. These skills are also unavailable in LoM/LoEs. Category:Guild